Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Bluerosedragon
Summary: When things with Alice and her Dormouse come to a climax in the middle of a show can they move on and find their feelings for each other to be real, or are they just all a dream. Mad T Party Mallice Fic. Rated M for later chapters.


The crowds were nearly out of control as they applauded, screamed and shouted. After Mally, Tarrant and Alice had basically thrown a tantrum on stage Mally stormed off, waving to the confused crowd as politely as he could. He put on his best smile and abruptly left down the small flight of stairs…

The rest of the band wrapped up their bows and filed off stage after Mallymkun.

Tarrant had seen the way he was eyeing Alice all night and quite frankly, it put him off his tea. His brows furrowed and a grimace appeared on his mouth as he burst through the door into the green room.

"MALLYMKUN!" he roared

Mally had been sitting back in the large armchair, his legs dangled over one of the arms while his head was tilted back over the other.

He ignored Tarrant's yelling.

Chess and Absolem took their seats at the table as Alice tried to calm Tarrant.

"lot of good that will do." Chess grinned.

Alice shot him a glare and he shrugged, turning to Absolem to ask if he had wanted tea. He yawned and nodded "it's going to be a long night with this lot, so absolutely"

Chess's eyes nearly glowed in the midst of the usual chaos as he stood and went over to the kitchen area.

Mally had finally turned his head to the red faced Tarrant, looking almost bored Mally narrowed his blue eyes. "What do you want me to say Hatter?" He quickly swung his feet to the floor, making a loud thudding sound as she snapped up to his full height. Only an inch or so taller than the Hatter with the boots on.

Alice pushed herself in between the two men and started shouting. "STOP IT YOU TWO!" She glanced over at the table for help but saw the cat and caterpillar were otherwise preoccupied with the tea. Scanning the room she saw Thackery digging into the refrigerator.

When she was about to call for his help he felt a hand against her back. Before the other hands could catch her she tumbled forward.

There was shouting as she caught her fall with her hands and knees.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tarrant bellowed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Mally looked down to Alice, fear in his wide eyes "You know it was, I would never purposely do that." He held out his hand for her but she brushed him off. When Tarrant offered his hand she brushed him off as well. "OFF WITH BOTH OF YOUR HEADS!" she screamed as she shot up and ran directly to the door.

Tarrant scoffed, still livid with the dormouse. Mally's eyes had not left the door even after Alice was far beyond it.

"HEY!" Tarrant called back his attention.

Mally tilted his head in his direction. "What?" He glared.

Tarrant's hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth through the words. "You kissed her."

Mally got defensive. "SO!?" he crossed his arms over his chest as to stop himself from throwing the first punch. Their tempers at an all time high.

It had been a long week for all of them. Absolem was surprised they had not snapped sooner.

Thackery had found a few carrots hidden behind the cans of tuna and had began crunching on them as he hopped up on the counter watching the scene play out. There was no way he is getting in the middle of that again. Last time, nearly 4 months ago he did, he nearly broke his wrist.

Tarrant was almost as red as his hair. "SO, SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!, SO SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, AND YOU JUST KISSED HER THINKING I WASN'T GOING TO SEE!"

"Loudmouths" Mally muttered under his breath as he glanced over to Thackery on the counter and Chess brewing some tea.

"He has a very excellent point Mal." Absolem interjected from the table, his glasses off as he cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt.

Thackery rolled his eyes 'shouldn't have said that' he thought as he waited for the two hot blooded men to charge at him.

Mally only grimaced and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed as he turned back to Tarrant ready to argue for the next 4 hours.

Chess had had enough of the loud mouthed hot heads. Slamming the teapot down on the counter just a few feet away from Thackery he remained eerily silent as he waited for all attention.

Spinning on his heel he wore an aggravated grin on his lips "One more word and I shall lose my head." His dark eyes flickered from Tarrant to Mallymkun. Neither of the two wanted to get broken up from Chess again, after the last time he had nearly knocked them both out.

Mally opened his mouth to tell him to stay out of it when the cat hissed "ONE MORE WORD MOUSE!" He soothed his voice to a low irritated purr "we are all hyped up over our adrenaline and testosterone, take 5 and come back for tea or maybe a game" He turned back to the teapot that was burning a dark ring in the counter top.

"damn." Thackery commented "that isn't going to go away"

Chess let out a quiet laugh. "Yep, but then again neither is A-" He stopped himself as he heard the door slam from across the room.

Tarrant stood pacing in uneven lines. He stopped suddenly and looked over at Absolem. "On our way home…can we talk Caterpillar you always know what to say"


End file.
